In your shadow
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Its just sorta three, short, individual things written from the perspectives of Rose Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter on the topics of their first year at hogwarts. Hints of Rose/Scorpius. Sort of overlaps with Rosius Randomness
1. Chapter 1

A/N ANOTHER thing I wrote for English class. I write lots of fanfiction for English… actually only the two that ive posted… but yeah. Just… stuff… REVIEW!

In Your Shadow

This year wasn't as bad as I anticipated. When I arrived at Hogwarts, I was headstrong, stubborn, and terrified. I have to admit, my life flashed before my eyes a bit when I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I mean, I knew my mother didn't care. She's _Hermione Granger!_ She had certainly had her moments when she didn't fit in with the jocks in Gryffindor, but it wasn't her that was the problem. When people look at me they don't think 'that girl has red hair and freckles and is named Weasley… she _must_ be a Granger!' No. They look at me and all they see is Weasley. Weasley, the old, Gryffindor, wizarding family. And Weasley's didn't get placed into Ravenclaw. Sort of like how Potters don't get placed into Slytherin, but, hey, look at Al. I guess the sorting went a bit differently than we anticipated, to say the least.

Weasley? Yes, when I say that I _do_ mean _The_ Weasley. As in 'yes, my dad was Uncle Harry's side kick.' I get asked that question _so_ much. You'd think kids this age could find better celebrities to obsess over. Like singers. Or actors. Or _more impressive people than my parents_. And you'd think the novelty would've worn out by now. Since the war, this school has had _seven other Weasleys (how are we still a big deal!?)!_ And when I sat on the stool, waiting to be sorted, I could _see_ the Gryffindor table waiting to applaud; waiting to welcome me into their family, not that I wasn't technically blood kin to about half of them anyway, but it wasn't just my family. It was _everyone! _It took most people a few seconds to realize what had happened because most of them hadn't been listening anyway, under the assumption that a Weasley at this school couldn't possibly be anything but a brave and true Gryffindor. But, sure enough, that moldly old hat surprised them all, for a third time that night, and shouted 'Ravenclaw.'

It took a while for the stares to die down at first. It's not every day that the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger comes to Hogwarts. I mean, after Al, I was probably the most exciting arrival of the year. My cousin's may be Weasleys, but their parent's weren't '_The _Harry Potter's side kicks'. I'll let people keep their stupid hero worship, but, believe me, there are days when I would give _anything_ to be Uncle Bill and Auntie Fluer's daughter instead of my parents'. I love them, but there's seriously nothing special about them. Oh, except the expectations I was born with, to somehow be _both_ of them at the same time. Missing a question in class wasn't an option when you're the daughter of Hermione Granger. And a _Weasley_ kid losing a quidditch match?! Unheard-of! Though in that respect, people were going to have to deal with it, since there are Weasley/Potter kids on all the teams except Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuff doesn't win, anyway.

At this point, you're either thinking 'what does she mean 'this year wasn't so bad?' it sounds terrible!' or 'why is she complaining so much? I'd kill to have famous parents instead of my boring ones!' Well, for starters, no, you wouldn't, an dif you _would,_ seek help, you are not well. And just because I have famous parents doesn't mean they're not boring, it just means they _used to _not be boring. Now their just parents. Pretty _good _parents, I'll grant you that, but normal, boring parents nonetheless. Yeah, though, I did say that this year wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be after that first day or week or so. Don't get me wrong, being The Weasley Kid isn't easy, but I have perspective: my _Potter_ cousin came at the same time as me, and even _he_ can't handle all _that_ attention._ And _he's my best friend, so sometimes I can go unnoticed by his crowd of fangirls. Not to say I'm _using_ my best friend… that's just a perk. Though the fangirls do get bloody annoying!

Oh yeah! Friends! I have another. Well, I have a few others. Actually I have quite a few others, but this one's special because if you already thought I wasn't your every-day Weasley, wait till you hear this: Malfoy. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy… Yeah.

Wait, that'd not all of it though! Don't go thinking I went out of my way to be friends with the son of the most pathetic death eater of all time or something! Actually, well, I sort of went out of my way to not be friends with the son of the most pathetic death eater of all time. Ravenclaw or not, I am wholeheartedly my father's daughter, and Malfoy is like a _swear word_ in our house! My mom tries to keep my dad from prejudicing me too much, but she kind of, well, failed… horribly. I, in fact, had the pleasure of sharing a detention with him in which I sort of set a pot of Devil's Snare on him. Harsh, you say? Maybe, but It was well worth it. We're past the… plant-throwing phase of our relationship now.

Crush?! No! Not at all! He's just… a good friend! And come on! I'm not _that_ much of a rebel! Do you think I want to go around with_ Malfoy_ as a last name when I get older?! No thank you! He's my… best friend. That's all! Everybody just _assumes_ things because he's a guy! But yeah, anyway, _back to the point._ I'm just saying that I think I've found my place here. People are putting a little less pressure on me now, and I think they might even be starting to see me as my own person. And now I have great friends. And a giant family that can and will hex anyone that bothers me too much. So, yeah, all in all, this year wasn't actually _that_ bad.

_- R__o_se W_e__a__sl__ey: s__m__ar_t-fem_al_e_-si__d__e-k_ic_k_J_r._

Have you ever wished that your parents had given you a choice about your last name? Like, maybe just waited a few years and asked you something like 'hey, son. Would you rather have the last name of an abusive, criminal, coward, bastard… jerk-person? Or your awesome mom's last name?' Seriously, people don't think your going to hex them or are trying to resurrect the Dark Lord when your last name is _Greengrass._ When people hear 'Greengrass' they think of bunnies and sunshine and… grass. But my last name _isn't_ 'Greengrass.' My last name is Malfoy. See? Don't even try to tell me the first thing you thought of when you heard of that was bunnies. You thought 'Merlin's Beard! That's the kid of that bloke who tried to kill Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter and… a bunch of other people.' It's okay. Don't feel guilty. That's what _everyone _thinks. And, in all fairness to the jerk who is my father, his trying to kill people didn't actually work, but that'd not cause he's a good person or anything. It's cause he's a coward. And _that_ is a terrible reason to not have committed murder. I honestly do wish I could tell you he saw the error of his ways, but that would be a blatant lie.

Now he might not be what _you_ people would call 'evil,' but to me he is the very epitome of the word. Some people who know him now who knew him when… when he was younger, say that my mother brought out the best in him. Well my mother's dead now. Yeah. Died earlier this year. But that's not the point, okay!? I don't want to talk about that! I'm just saying that the people who say that are crazy. Maybe when I was a baby or something, that might've been true. I don't know. But there is no way the man who beat me over Christmas break for being placed into the bloody house I _belong_ in is _better_ than he used to be. I don't think it's possible for him to ever have been worse.

And two of them might be my best friends, but the reason I hated the Weasley and Potter kids when I first got to Hogwarts, and the thing that still bother's me about them is that they are worse about prejudice than anyone else in the school, and still have the nerve to complain about living in _their_ parents' shadows. _Their _parents are heroes! Everyone loves them without having to do anything. Everyone _hates_ me for my family. Well, I suppose Al wasn't that bad, but Rose… don't even get me _started_ on how bad Rose was when we first met. She was a tragic little saint who was going to be in her daddy's house and get O's in all her classes. Well, I guess _I_ was a bit prejudiced against her too. And I guess I said I wanted to be in Slytherin. That was a lie, mind you. But yeah… she didn't make a very good first impression on me, but I guess that's a two way street. Whatever. Not important. Now we're best friends so… yeah.

And before you even _start,_ just because I have a best friend who happens to be a… smart… pretty… girl, it _doesn't_ mean that I have to _like_ her. Well, yeah, I _like _her, but I don't _like_-like her. So yeah. And I _know_ that I said it first but I _know _you were thinking it. Stupid people and their… assumptions.

Anyway, Al's my best friend too. I just don't spend as much time with him because he's in a different house than me. Oh yeah, Rose is in my house. We're Ravenclaws. Yeah, I guess she's a bit of an outsider in her family, too, and I respect that a lot in her. So's Al. I mean, how often is a _Potter_ sorted into _Slytherin?_ Well, I'm not actually sure when the last time that happened was, but I'm pretty sure not for a while. I don't really care about that stuff, though. People aren't defined by their families. I know _I'm_ not. I don't want anything to do with my family now mom's gone. I'm not even sure if I'm going home.

I don't much like vacations. Rose and Al had me over to their house last new year, but there's no escape this time. I've got to go home and face my father. Well… at least I have next September to look forward to.

- S_c_or_p_ius H. Malf_o_y (_p_ref_er_ably G_re_engr_a_ss)

Albus Severus Potter. Who names their child _Albus Severus Potter?!_ I _hate_ my name! James got my granddad's name and Dad's godfather's name. Big deal. No one questions the name 'James,' and no one asks his middle name. Lily got the names of Dad's mum and Auntie Luna and _no one_ cares about them. Sorry to Auntie Luna, but she's not the first person people think of when they think of the war. Nor is Lily, and, come on, Lily is just such a _normal_ name. And don't get me wrong, I have nothing against _not_ being normal—normal is boring—but I firmly believe that there _is_ such thing as taking certain eccentricities too far. Especially without the consent of the person who's life it will effect _forever!_

So yeah. Being named after not one, but _three_ famous people from the most famous event of the last twenty… thirty… a lot of years may not be my ideal situation. And, yeah, I guess I have _occasionally_ been known to, you know, hog the spotlight a bit. But who doesn't? All I'm saying is even _I_ want a break from that some times! And having hundreds of eyes focused on me, all belonging to people who have already connected the name Albus with Dumbledore, Severus with Snape and Potter with Harry, Ginny _and_ James, _and_ who _all_ expect me to be placed into Gryffindor like my _brother,_ is not exactly my favorite kind of attention to receive. I guess every _once_ and a while I might name-drop a bit; just, you know, _casually _slip the fact that my dad saved the world into conversation, and, yeah, my connections with aurors and, well, heroes won't _hurt _on job applications later in life, but right now I am _11 years old_ and do _not_ want the pressure of being the second potter kid!

Actually, for the first time in my life, I felt bad for James. He may be a _prat,_ but _I'm_ the one who wound up in Slytherin, so I guess I can't talk. But seriously, if this is what it's like to come to a school as the _second_ Potter kid, I cant even imagine what it would be like to be the _first._ Well, I'm sure he _loved _it, being a Gryffindor and all, and hanging out with the cousins, but it still must've been hard.

Okay, I feel like I've been a bit rude to my house, and I'd just like to get one thing cleared up: I love being a Slytherin. I love it. It was AWKWARD as all get out at first—I mean, come _on! _Everything about me screams 'POTTER!' I've got his bloody green eyes that everybody thinks he's got a copy right on or whatever for Christ's sake!—but it got better after a while. There were just two problems at first: 1) James. He spent a bloody MONTH rubbing it in my face how he gets to hang out with _everyone_ in the family _all _the time, while I'm stuck with the Slytherins. Well, the laugh's on him, cause not only did I start to get along with Slytherins, but I also got the Fat Lady to start telling me the password to their common room through… a number of lies I won't get into just now. Anyway, the second thing is that some stereotypes are just true. Meaning Slytherins, while generally _fine_ once you get to know them, can be jerks. Well, I'm actually sure I'll be just as bad next year to the newbies, but _this_ year it was _bad._ They all were very... hostile to me at first. But of course the moment they saw my map, they knew they'd been wrong. I _knew_ I got the right thing from dad as a going-to-school present. James got an _invisibility cloak_, and if you're _stealthy_ like _me_, you don't need one of those. I got a MAP that tells me where EVERYONE IN THE CASTLE IS! Yeah. James is _totally_ jealous. He just won't say, is all.

Oh, and I know you think I'm shallow because the way I said it just now it sounds like I _bought_ my friends or something, but believe me, it's not like that. I mean, my dad's _Harry Potter!_ Don't you think he taught me better than _that? _Geez. No, the map just made them realize I was a worthy ally. I actually _did _become a _genuine _friend to some of them. The rest are just… associates.

Anyway, my best friends aren't in Slytherin. Rose and Scorpius. Oh yeah! Scorpius isn't in Slytherin! What's up with that? Well, they would both make _rubbish_ Slytherins—wouldn't survive a _day!_—but it does suck that I don't get to see them. And, by the way, if they tell you they _don't _like each other, don't believe them. Lies. All of it. I'm pretty sure they _kissed_, over break and just are denying it. But don't give up on our dense, young friends just yet (feel free to ignore the fact that Rose is older than me… thanks.), because it _will_ happen. And the sooner the better. They may be my best friends, but _seriously_, they are SO dense! Ah well. I suppose that's just part of their Ravenclaw charm.

One reason I love having those two as friends is that they can relate to me. I mean, we all have our own stuff, burdens to bear and all that, but we all have to deal with one thing in common: We hall have to live in our parents' shadows sometimes. The cousin's think they can help us, and talk to us about it, but _they_ always had each other there _all the time._ They don't know what _we_ feel like. _We're_ the ones to have to live away from our families—I mean _actually_ away from them—but _still_ have to deal with the expectations that are there even when our parents aren't. They always have their head quarters in their common room where they have each other, and are accepted by their peers just because a _hat _put them into the house people wanted them to be in.

So together, Rose, Scorpius and I can live in our respective parents' shadows, but maybe we can also show everyone who _we_ are a bit too. I mean, who knows. We might even live to witness the first Weasley-Malfoy marriage in wizarding History. We shall see.

- A_lb_us S_ever_us Po_t_ter, pr_ou_d _m_e_m_ber of the _S_l_y__t_h_eri_n class of 2_02_4

**A/N REVIEW!**

7


	2. advertising

_**PLEASE READ:**_** I know some people might not consider this chapter to be **_**strictly **_**within the rules of this site, but, believe me, I am just putting it up to hopefully help people find stories they will like and save them the trouble of searching my profile to find them. If you, personally, are bothered by my self-advertising, then please review or PM to tell me so, and I will be more than happy to remove this chapter. **

**Now on to the shameless self-advertising:**

**HULLO THERE! HERE! HAVE SOME SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!**

**If you liked THIS, which I certainly hope you did if you made it this far, ie the end, then you are SURE, or HOPEFULLY will like at least one of these!**

El Castillo del Merodeador

Summary: in 2014, the Weasley-Potter clan made themselves a club house: El Castillo del Merodeador, or simply the Castle. Over the years some interesting things happened there. second gen. series of one-shots. sorry for the bad summary. better than it sounds.

Story: "James then walked around the trunk several times, examining it carefully, perhaps more than was strictly necessary, and continued in through the passageway that had become obvious at this proximity, which he assumed people weren't supposed to reach. It took a few minutes, but at the end of the tunnel, he found himself in a dark, dank house of some sort, that had been ripped to shreds from the inside. He had absolutely no clue as to where he was, but he didn't really care. There were some signs to hint at this house not being in use. For instance the lack of inhabitants, and, upon further inspection, anything that could lead one to believe there had been inhabitants or guests for twenty-some years. It quickly became his favorite discovery…"

Link: .net/s/5882910/1/El_Castillo_del_Merodeador

A Grave with no Body

Summary: sirius. death. sad. its about the mourning of sirius. Please read and review. i dont own.

Story: "How do you pay respects for a man who vanished into thin air? He was there one moment, and then, after the longest moment of eternity, he was just not. He, of course, being the falsely accused and convicted murderer, Sirius Black. He had died suddenly, leaving those who had cared for him in life, utterly, and horribly alone…"

Link: .net/s/5694052/1/A_Grave_with_no_Body

Evil Within

Summary: If things had gone differently at the Battle Of Hogwarts. It'll get better past the prologue, I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Story: ""-now you all see what become's of your great _hero!_? He was weak! And now, though my own body is destroyed, I shall reign over all of you through him!" He could feel Voldemort inside of him, quickly pushing him out of his own body and into a corner of his mind. The new occupant was jubilant. Things couldn't have turned out any better for him. And it was all his fault…"

Link: .net/s/5375491/1/Evil_Within

If You Were Gay

Summary: yeah... as in the avenue q song. dont own the song, barely own the plot and dont own the characters. remus/sirius. james/remus friendship. silliness.

Story: ""You know that guy?"

"Yes," he muttered. This meant he was either psychic or not really listening. I was okay with both.

"Well he sat with me at lunch."

"Fascinating," said Remus, in a voice that sounded just not sarcastic enough that I deducted that he was referring to his book. How he could still find it fascinating on the eight time around, I would never know.

"And he was smiling at me." Remus made a note in his book, which no normal person should do if they aren't reading a book for a class. "And talkin' to me." Remus turned the page. "And I think he was kind of coming on to me! I think he might have thought I was gay!" Remus looked up showing looking aggravated. "Though if I were gay, he would totally be my type…""

Link: .net/s/5694046/1/If_You_were_gay

Love

Summary: just a short story that talks about the close relationships in Remus Lupin's life. a bit of remus/sirius. just for funzies! pleeeaaase review!

Story: "When Remus came to school, he had been surprised by the ease with which people accepted him. Well, not _all_ people, but the only ones that mattered. James Potter was among them. He was, without fail, a loyal an kind friend, even though he was a bit of a prat. He along with the other Marauders made sure Remus never worked himself to death. There was even a memorable moment where someone mocked Remus and ended up in the hospital wing for a month from James' skillful dueling technique. James had been the first to discover his 'furry little problem,' as well as the first to give it an annoying nick name. When he had realized what was going on, he, in a display of uncharacteristic maturity, approached Remus in private and told him that he knew, and that he was okay with it..."

Link: .net/s/5501873/1/Love

Romance on Shuffle

Summary: Remus lupin and Sirius black. Drabbles writen for a challenge i saw on someone elses profile. all ten are inspired by songs i heard with my ipod on shuffel and writien during the song. it was not easy! but it was fun. if you like showtunes, you'll like it

Story: "Remus could hardly believe it. He walked into the great hall admiring the candles. On the train, he had been bored, and he was missing his parents, but all of that was insignificant. He was _HERE!_ A _WEREWOLF! AT HOGWARTS! _He had the sensation that he was dreaming, but everything was just so magical. Even the French fries he was eating at the feast! The skies he could see above him were shown magically through the ceiling! And the boy he was sitting with was magical as well. Remus had already developed a crush. It was love at first sight. He was really, the luckiest person in the world." (BTW, that one is for the song Here I Am from Dirty Rotten Scoundrels)

Train Rides

Summary: Remus and Sirius... and trains : gonna be about 15 chapters long. yay! please read and review. Xoxoxo

Story: "It was the first of September. A young boy with shoulder-length, black hair stood outside a black car. The car had the appearance of being very expensive, and, had you been walking by at precisely the right time and place, you could have caught a glimpse of the disproportionally large interior before the boy slammed the door. A man stepped out of the drivers door and walked around to the trunk, only to find that the boy had retrieved his luggage on his own. Said boy was now walking away with a large trunk without so much as a backward glance."

Link: .net/s/5358817/1/Train_Rides

With Me Or Against Me

Summary: just a quick oneshot about astoria and draco. It takes place during the battle at hogwarts. If you don't know who astoria is........ then you suck. Rated T for an itsy bit of swearing and violance, but that is all : enjoy!

Story: "As he started to wake up, Draco heard faint crashing noises, a scream somewhere in the distance, and the shouted incantation for a shield charm coming from very nearby. He opened his eyes and looked up, squinting. From his distinctly undignified place on the floor, he could see a cloak sweeping past his face, and the long black hair of its wearer. She looked back at him, hair whipping around her face, and green eyes made contact with his, briefly. She looked around and gave her attention to the attacking deatheater once more, putting him in a strong full-body bind."

Link: .net/s/4985682/1/With_Me_or_Against_Me

**Please note that**the stories advertised here are only the stories I have written for Harry Potter. To find stories for such fandoms as Bat Boy, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, The Odyssey and more, please do visit my other stories at this link: .net/u/1771431/ Thank you and please remember to **review :)**


End file.
